Nicolas Cage
Special Moves Neutral B: Step Away Nicolas Cage takes out his gun and says, "Step away" which stuns nearby opponents. After taking out his gun, pressing B will make Cage shoot. The gun does more damage to stunned opponents. At 50% damage, if the player presses A after Cage takes out his gun and doesn't talk, he shouts, "BACK UP! I SWEAR TO GOD I WON'T SHOOT YOU!" which has a longer stun time. Ex: A few scenes in The Wicker Man ''feature Cage threatening to shoot some suspicious people. Side B: Bear Arms Cage dons a bear costume and dashes towards the opponent to slap him/her. He then takes off the bear costume. The move can also be cancelled by pressing B. Ex: One scene from said movie shows Cage in a bear costume slapping a lady. Up B: The Bees Cage get carried into the air by bees while he exclaims that he is not happy near them. The bees leave as a projectile after 2 seconds or pressing B. Once they leave, he can perform this move again. Ex: The famous "NOT THE BEES!" scene. Seems self-explanatory. Down B: Unmasker This move removes traps doing 2% damage (ex: Hank Hill's propane tanks, Billy Mays's Mighty Putty, Ib's pictures which will do 6% damage instead). The first frame of the move also reflects projectiles and acts as a quick grab-and-throw. It behaves like Marth's or Ike's Counter, but harder. One scene features Cage flipping masks off of people because he's finding someone... suspicious. Final Smash: Nicolas Cage Losing His Shit Nicolas Cage lets loose a paralyzing large scream and Requiem for a Dream plays in the background. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Cage even has a special moveset during his FS: B: Cra-B-zy Cage paralyzes an opponent by hamming up the entire alphabet until the player presses B. Side B: Vampire Cage runs with his arms flailing side by side and shouts "I'M A VAMPIRE!" twice. Up B: Ghost Rider Cage rises up vertically with flames. He can go as high as he wants until the player presses B. Down B: Yell Cage shouts loudly and stuns any ground opponents. A montage that shows most of Nicolas Cage's most insane moments can be found here . KO KO 1: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! KO 2: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! Star KO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Screen KO: Ou! Taunts Down Taunt- Say: "Killing me wouldn't bring back your GODDAMN HONEY!" Side Taunt- Say: "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?! HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!!" Up Taunt- (He jumps to Tiny Swimming pool) Victories Victory 1: Lies down while screams Victory 2: Using his bike Victory 3: you don't say Lose: I have a nightmare ''Character Description See real biography of Nicolas Cage Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec Snake: This guy going nuts Colonel... Colonel: What? Snake: Some crazy guy... Colonel: What is it? What is it? What is it? Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Killing me won't bring back your GODDAMN HONEY. Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Actor Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets